His Secret
by Dracoisalooker76
Summary: Their love must be a secret because if anyone found out it would be a disaster. Chad never thought he'd find 'the one' in someone his brother had already chosen. Chadella.Oneshot


**Okay, I was listening to the song Corbin Bleu sings with Vanessa Hudgens and this popped into my head. It could never happen in real life, disney HSM, but...work with me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**His Secret**

The school was empty as Chad leaned against the red lockers and set his gym bag on the floor. He looked at the watch on his wrist and smiled. Five minutes. He was early, so he took a seat on the floor, listening carefully for any janitor that would come and yell at him.

He knew that sitting in the school after practice wasn't his normal behavior, but it was the only time in which he could see her alone. He knew if his friends ever found out it would be the end, the end of everything. But he couldn't control who he liked.

Flipping open his cellphone, he was about to dial her number when the familiar sound of her shoes hitting the floor hit his ear. He turned and a grin spread across his face.

She was beautiful in both her appearance and personality. She wasn't cruel like the mountain lion or a push over like the little pianist. She was special in her own way. He never thought in a million years he would have fallen for an academic decathlon girl. He'd always imagined himself as a guy with a cheerleader on his arm.

With every step, his heart started to beat faster. He knew they wouldn't have long before someone went looking for them. She'd get searched for by the girls and he by the guys. Last time it was a few minutes, this time it would be even less.

"Hi, Chad," she said in her sweet voice. He chuckled slightly, knowing that everyone thought she was sweet and innocent, but he knew her differently.

He looked up and stood, taking her face in his hands. "Gabriella," he breathed, leaning his forehead to hers. He touched his lips to hers. Never, on any occasion, had he felt so happy with Taylor. It was all an act, he and Taylor, and he was beginning to think she knew.

But that gave their secret meetings more meaning, more adventure.

Within moments he was up against the lockers. Her hands were roaming his chest, making his heart pound even more. His hands stayed at her waist, his palms taking in the warmth of her skin. Keeping his ears open, he let his hands wander.

A door shut. With one sound, a simple noise, it was over. Gabriella kissed him quickly before running down the hall and taking a sharp corner as voices began to fill his ears. Wiping his mouth, he turned to pretend to shut his locker.

Troy, Zeke, and Jason walked toward him down the hallway. "Did you forget your combination again?" Troy asked, his eyebrows raised.

Chad laughed. "Oh, you know me and my memory. I wish I was an elephant!"

Zeke and Jason chuckled and Troy rolled his eyes. Chad turned his head to the floor as he picked up his gym bag, licking his lips. This was when the surge of guilt always filled him. Troy. His best friend was clueless to the situation, as were Zeke and Jason.

Not for long, he thought to himself. All good things must come to an end.

And when they found out, he knew there would be trouble. He knew Troy would go insane and the others would no doubt be on Troy's side. Chad would be alone, but for some reason, that didn't seem to bother him. He was living in the present.

Gabriella had told him numerous times that she loved him, that he was different from Troy. A part of his mind told him that Gabriella would traitor over to Troy when they were found; inevitably using her devious nature to preform an act even Sharpay wouldn't do. She'd pretend to be the push over, the innocent girl that was forced into something by her boyfriend's greedy best friend.

He walked behind his three friends as they exited the school. They didn't know yet and that was good. Eventually they would find out and although it wasn't appealing, it made Chad realize that he was a lot more like Troy than he would ever let on.

They both fell for Gabriella Montez. Just for different versions of her. Troy only knew the sweetheart, Chad knew someone that was the polar opposite.

**Okay, tell me what you think. I wanted to do something completely different. I know, this isn't Gabriella behavior, so please don't tell me "Gabriella would never do that!" "She loves Troy!" "Chad isn't like that!"**

**I just had to get that out.**

**Review!**


End file.
